onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dragonquiz
Welcome Dragonquiz Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, we don't mean to scare you, but you are not allowed to upload any of the following: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *.jpg, .JPG, or .JPEG image formats. .png is the preferred format. *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images that have not been categorized or images without proper categories. *Images with poor file names that do not reflect the content of the picture. Random numbers and letters should not be used in file names. *Scanlation images with English text. *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki (user pages and blogs are not considered articles). *Any images that violate any of the additional rules listed in the complete Image Guidelines. For tips on how to upload a picture for the wiki correctly, check out this step-by-step instruction. If you want to use pictures in your profile or blogs please use those that are already on the wiki or upload your images on another site (like photobucket, imageshack, etc. Check out this blog for more information). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions about these rules, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. 13:23, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Episode 698 Image From now on, don't forget to also add the source and proper category to images you upload! Thanks for your contributions :) 04:17, June 21, 2015 (UTC) re:Episode 729 air date issue No, you speculated. After I saw your initial edit I clicked the link and went to crunchyroll and it said 'Due to the North Korean rocket launch interrupting the TV broadcast, One Piece episode 729 will be delayed'. It did not state how long it will be delayed and when the episode will re-air. I then proceeded to search the web for an answer for that question. I then saw you undo my edit, and then refreshed the one piece crunchyroll which stated the episode will on february 13. You edited the page BEFORE crunchyroll announced the airdate, I saw the crunchyroll page before it was updated. You speculated. The unreleased episode template specifically states not to speculate. And even if there was no speculation rule, you could've been wrong cause this type of event is unprecedented when it comes to the One Piece anime. Which means, at the time, you were posting unsourced and unconfirmed information purely based off speculation, which is against the rules.--DuelMaster93 (talk) 03:03, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Chapter 818 The link you posted in your edit summary doesn't work. I'm fairly certain you already know this, but we don't create the chapter article until the chapter is out in english. Are you certain that your source is a complete english chapter release, and not just spoilers? I feel like I have to ask because of our spoiler rules. 13:21, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Well I was reading it and its not spoilers since the chapter was shown in full, but with LQ english translations. The link was from https://www.reddit.com/r/OnePiece/comments/48rwe2/one_piece_chapter_818/ (pic if removed on reddit: http://puu.sh/ntgUt/196a4e0604.png). And about spoilers, I stay away from them if its chapter release day, if that makes any difference. (note: fixed chapter number) Dragonquiz (talk) 13:36, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Where did you watch the episode ? 02:15, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Documentations I think you are confusing the templates: I took a look at and and both works the same way as before. What changed is and how it interacts with such templates, but not the templates themselves. Example: I will take a look at the documentation in order to stress this. Images sources In the future do not delete previous source information from files. We keep track of every revision's source. 17:03, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Dragonquiz I know you have been busy lately but could you finish the SBS Volumes 82-84 pages.--Robertg27 (talk) 18:26, April 7, 2017 (UTC) Dear Dragonquiz, given that it has been more than 17 years since the anime started and I do not know how to make a Navbox would not now be the right time to create standalone Navboxs for the various movies, specials, OVAs and non-canon(filler) arcs for One Piece considering that the MSchar Navibox is to big to understand. --Robertg27 (talk) 08:07, April 25, 2017 (UTC) FUNimation Episode and Video I'm glad you took notice and we should take this up to AuroraOfDeath and see what he thinks.--Robertg27 (talk) 20:07, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Hello Hi.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 11:30, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Help Could come over and help out with this page?Rgilbert27 (talk) 00:34, January 10, 2020 (UTC)